Short stories
Sources containing short stories: Alliance & Horde Compendium Short story found in Alliance & Horde Compendium. *A blood elf named Var'thal thinks over his recent battle with a fel stalker and the energy he has consumed from its now lifeless body. He contemplates how it would feel to feed on the powerful energies of powerful individuals like Jaina Proudmoore or the Lich King himself. He then plans to tell Prince Kael'thas about his encounter. Dungeons & Dragons Warcraft The Roleplaying Game Short stories found in the Dungeons & Dragons Warcraft The Roleplaying Game. *Oakwidow watches as horde and alliance members clash with unholy bloodlust in a cursed vale in Kalimdor, where a demon had once fallen. *Oakwidow gives "advice" to the orc blademaster Redjaw, and some of his comrades to head to a dwarven mining town looking for work, but they are soon attacked by undead dwarven, elven, and human corpses that have taken over the town and its mines. *Oakwidow lies to a group of adventurers in order to get them to attack a night elf mine guarded by ancients, which she claims are completely harmless. *Genette, a human warrior has just survived an attack by demons, and escapes to find an unlikely band of adventurers by a "Temple to a forgotten God", and decides to join them. *Hellak Darkhorn, Tauren warrior in the service of the alliance has a run in with H'jalla Danfour, human warrior in the service of the Horde. *Alayin Glitterhelm a High Elven mage murders a far seer in Kalimdor, in order to get the Book of Khadgar he was guarding. Unfortunately he soon learns that something else was guarding the book. *Within Shargha's Stronghold in Kalimdor, the orc chieftain Shargha has a discussion with his underchief Boraga about their opinion of the world's state of affairs. Lands of Conflict Short stories found in Lands of Conflict. *Duncan Pike contemplates the reason why still is alive after a battle with a large reptilian beast, which had attacked him in the Swamp of Sorrows. He had thought he was going to die, but had defended himself as best as he could. To his surprise, an orc had joined the fight, giving him a chance for an opening. Together they had defeated the beast. While they were supposedly enemies, they learned to judge each other by their actions, not by who they were. They shared a laughter at their ordeal, and helped each other to a goblin outpost that could tend to their wounds. *Garrick heads into woods of the plaguelands looking for his childhood friend Adric, who has been raised from the dead by the Scourge. He finds his friend, who warns him that he should not have come to find him. Garrick tells Adric he wanted to find him in order to bring him back to his master, a mage of Dalaran who is working on a cure for the undead plague. Adric does not want to be cured, so he shoots his friend in the back. As his friend lies dying, Adric tells him they will have all the time in the world to talk after Garrick has died and risen again in undeath. *Sir Antonio Kremen is captured, gagged and thrown into a wagon. He has been kidnapped by thugs who want to ransom him for money. As the thugs drive the wagon down the road, they catch sight of a shepherd girl, and attempt to accost her. Sir Antonion Kremen does not want his mistake of being captured to also fall upon the girl, so he tries to warn her by thumping on his crate as best as he could with his head. Soon, however, he hears groans of pain, and the girl comes to the back of the wagon to help him out. She is a member of the Stormwind Assassins, and has been sent to rescue him and help him back to Stormwind. *The dwarf Honagger Bradwarden is chased and attacked by wolves while out in the snows of Dun Morogh on his way home to Ironforge. *Jack, a poor farmer's son, has a secret - he is a member of the Cult of the Damned. He is in a hurry to catch a boat going north. Not long before, three tired soldiers had come to his humble farmhouse looking for food after a long period of fighting the undead Scourge. He had listened to stories intently, and fed them poisoned soup, which had killed them within the hour. He had hid their bodies and then sold the farm. Later, he had passed the information he had picked up from the soldiers to his contacts in the Cult of the Damned, who had urged that he head to Northrend in great haste. *Rogthur and his companion Jaeson trail some Forsaken into lands held by forest trolls in order to discover who the undead were going to meet. A band of trolls find the Forsaken scouts and quickly slay them. Rogthur and his companion are now stuck in troll territory, and the nearby trolls had discovered them. They two companions decided they were not going to go down without a fight, and they fight to defend themselves. Magic & Mayhem Short stories found in Magic & Mayhem. *Gimbolt Stormhammer and his blood elf companion Maelr'thiss travel to the hut of the witch doctor Zul'ajik. They visited the troll in order to hire him to perform a ritual to contact spirits which would lead to the Demonwell. Because of Zul'ajik's hatred for goblins their third companion Ziggler chose stay outside of the camp, and to tinker on his clockwork dwarf. Ziggler ends up interrupting the ritual when he pilots the dwarf and tramples through the troll's hut. Gimbolot decides to flee with Ziggler, while Maer'thiss and Zul'ajik decide to kill them both. *Verius, a pit lord disguised as a human, enters a chapel, belonging to the Knights of the Silver Hand, in order to infiltrate the Order of the Silver Hand. Father Rommel sees through his disguise, as does an elven cleaning girl who later enters the room. The elven girl breaks Verius disguise, and he attacks Rommel. Rommel, who had also been in disguise shows his true appearance that of a blood elf, and both elves fall upon Verius to feed on his energy. *Jocas Irongear, a goblin who left Theramore with his companions the warden, Blackhawk, and Ashar Ghosthoof on his zeppelin. They had picked up a fourth passenger who hired them to smuggle cargo of crates out of Theramore for him. The warden discovers that are smuggling carrion beetles, and find out the passenger is not who he said he was. The passenger sensing he was caught removes his hood, showing his true self, that of a troll. He then attacks the crew, but is slain by the Warden. The zeppelin is damaged during the fight, and Jocas is forced to fix it before it crashed. *Zaj'tal a naga attacks a night elf sentry mistaking her for a male. The two have a battle of spells, however Zaj'tal still wins. He stands over her battered body, pleased even more that instead of torturing a man, he will be able to torture a woman. *Bohein a tauren, and his goblin companion, Isek attempt to break into an ancient vault on top of a mesa, while besieged by an undead swarm. Bohen tells Isek to open the while he attacks the undead. Using a special potion, Isek is able to stand on the side of the mesa, and run down into the undead, in attempt to hold them back. Isek is successful at opening the door, and found a book inside. After Bohen returned to the top of the Mesa he took the book from Isek, and used a spell inside to stop the undead. *Sunstorm attacks a camp of trolls and orc raiders, along with his dwarven companion Nuji Kodosbreath. They then send their forces of high elves and steamwarriors, to push the Horde forces back into a trap. Dirtworm crews dig a pit under the Horde troops. Gnomish helicopters then covered the pit with nets, while tinkers staked the nets in place. They ended up catching sixty orc prisoners for interrogation. Shadows & Light Short stories found in Shadows & Light. *Trant journeys with his companions, Haneth, Vlac, Nuji Kodosbreath, Dolmont to outland through a portal from Azeroth, fight a few nether drakes, dragons, and a netherwyrm before deciding to open another portal to escape into Dustwallow Marsh. *Guzul'dar & Stefon meet up with the high elven tinker Lenaeas, a companion of theirs, to work on a device they hoped would hopefully destroy the Maelstrom and bring Azshara's undersea kingdom to the surface (specifically more of Suramar). They planned to take the device to Maelstrom using a commandeered goblin zeppelin with the help of their other companion, a dwarven pilot named Tagradin. *Akinos Steelclaw travels to Stormwind as a diplomat from the Horde in order improve diplomatic relations. While in the Valley of Heroes, he gets into a debate with members of the Stormwind City Guard, on which heroes from both Horde and Alliance should and shouldn't be included in the Valley of Heroes. After the debate, Akinos wonders if the Stormwind Council could be toyed with as easily as he had with the guards, and if so then his position as diplomat would be an enjoyable post. *A short story which covers Aviana's experiences during the War of the Ancients, during the battle in Suramar, as she watched fellow Ancients die or be held back by the Burning Legion's forces. She stops to talk to Cenarius and tell him information of what was happening on the battlefield, while he prepared his attack on the Eternal Temple. Cenarius then sends her back to Elune to pass on his sorrow that the battle will end with so much death. *Leyan a young guard of Nethergarde Keep, stands watch at the top of the Tower of Nethergarde, when Khadgar appeared near him. They then discussed planar travel, and the worlds separated by the Twisting Nether. Khadger opened a small portal looking into another place within the Nether. Khadgar then discussed how he may have have to cross the Twisting Nether someday, and would have to take others with him. They then left the tower. *Drann along with his companions, Captain Dumont, Stonehoof, Feulia, Makil, Renmar, and Talario, fight their way to an altar and cite a ritual that they hope will open treasure to them, but instead they end up releasing an angry fire elemental. They are then transported to the Firelands of the Elemental Plane, where they hope they can find a way back home. World of Warcraft The Roleplaying Game Short anecdote found in World of Warcraft The Roleplaying Game. *Hroun Firesinger, a tauren shaman contemplates how life is good in Mulgore. World of Warcraft Official Strategy Guide & World of Warcraft Master Guide, Second Edition Short stories found in the World of Warcraft Official Strategy Guide & World of Warcraft Master Guide, Second Edition. * A Druid's Tale * A Hunter Prowls * A Shaman's Retribution * A Warrior's Story * Attacking from the Shadows * Hidden Knowledge * Priestly Reckoning * The Light Stands Strong * The True Threat World of Warcraft: The Burning Crusade OSG Short story found in the World of Warcraft: The Burning Crusade official strategy guide. *The Burning Legion Returns Official Site Short Stories Short stories found on the official site. *Road to Damnation *Life on GM Island *Unbroken Other Sources *Alliance Player's Guide *Horde Player's Guide Category:Novels Category:Sources Category:Short Stories